Juntos más allá del tiempo
by LilSykesMixer
Summary: Sesshomaru ve morir a Rin y no puede hacer nada para salvarla esta vez, pero el cuerpo de su protegida desaparece en el pozo devorador de huesos. Por otra parte una nueva joya aparece junto a una portadora con un olor muy familiar para el demonio, quien no se explica como una desconocida huele igual que Rin. Por otra parte todos se ven envueltos en una nueva aventura
1. Capítulo 1: prólogo

Hola gente este es mi primer fanfic de Inuyasha, así que os pido un poco de piedad xd jajaja. Pero por otra parte os invito a dejarme vuestros comentarios con vuestras opiniones, críticas e ideas, ya que toda aportación es buena para que la historia continúe.

Intentaré seguir lo más que pueda la personalidad de Nuestro querido Youkai, pero si veis que no voy por buen camino decídmelo tambien.

Sobre Rin haré comentarios en el próximo capítulo, pero tranquilos que todo tiene explicación.

Sin más os dejo con el prólogo.

PD:

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

La aldea se hallaba en un apacible silencio a esas horas de la noche, todo el mundo estaba en sus casas, realizando las cotidianas actividades que se hacen al final de cada día. Aquella noche la luna, ama y señora de los cielos nocturnos brillaba totalmente llena, iluminándolo todo acompañada de las estrellas, talvez ajenas a lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Una joven sacerdotisa escudriñaba los alrededores desde su ventana, inquieta por las sensaciones que percibía en el pacífico ambiente que se respiraba en apariencia. Algo en su interior le decía que se mantuviera en alerta, que no bajase la guardia aquella noche.

\- ¿Sucede algo Kagome? – Preguntó su compañero tras ella, un medio demonio de cabellos plateados y ropajes de color rojo intenso, ojos dorados como el sol y unas orejas puntiagudas en lo alto de la cabeza.

\- - ¿Qué percibes? -

\- - Un aura maligna, pero no sé de donde procede. -

\- - Huelo muchos demonios cerca de aquí. – Contestó él situándose junto a la joven en la ventana al mismo tiempo que la rodeaba por la cintura.

\- - Se acercan, dentro de poco llegarán a la aldea. – añadió posando la otra mano en su espada y preparándose para la lucha. Los dos se miraron por un instante recordando los tiempos en que viajaban buscando los fragmentos de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus y a Naraku. De aquella época habían pasado ocho años, pero de vez en cuando exterminaban a otros demonios que rondaban por otras poblaciones, a veces solos o también junto a sus viejos amigos.

Los dos jóvenes salieron a toda prisa de la casa y se dirigieron a la entrada de la aldea, donde les esperaba la señora Kaede con un carcaj de flechas al hombro, el arco preparado y la vista clavada en el horizonte.

\- - ¿sientes eso, Kagome? – Preguntó la anciana mirando a la chica que se situaba a su lado y colocaba una flecha en el arco, al mismo tiempo que el medio demonio desenvainaba su espada.

\- - Lo más probable es que solo sean muchos. Acabaremos con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – comentó con una sonrisa.

\- - No los subestimes Inuyasha. – lo previno Kaede lanzándole una severa mirada. – Puede ser cualquier cosa. –

Todos se pusieron en alerta al distinguir unas sombras que se movían entre los árboles del bosque y en unos segundos una gran cantidad de demonios serpiente se lanzaba al ataque contra ellos, matando a todos los aldeanos sin ningún tipo de compasión, ni si quiera hacia los niños.

\- ¡No tiene sentido que los matemos, no se acaban! – Gritó Kagome disparando una flecha tras otra. – Hay que matar a su líder. -

En aquel momento llegaron un hombre y una mujer, quienes se unieron a la lucha. El primero vestía como un monje y la mujer que le acompañaba lucía un inconfundible equipo de exterminadora de demonios. Ahora sí que estaban todos juntos, dispuestos a defender la aldea a toda costa, incluso si tenían que dejar sus vidas en el intento.

\- Mirroku, Sango, ¿Dónde habéis dejado a los niños? – Preguntó Kagome alarmada.

\- - No te preocupes, Rin se los ha llevado junto con Shippo al bosque. – replicó Sango lanzando una mirada de preocupación en dirección a los árboles. –Solo espero que esto no dure mucho. – pensó para sí angustiada ya que aunque sabía que sus hijos no corrían peligro alguno con Rin siempre cabía la posibilidad de que les ocurriera algo.

Tras varias horas de lucha sin descanso todos se sentían desesperados porque no conseguían localizar al demonio en jefe de las serpientes, y en sus corazones comenzó a instalarse el temor de que aquello no era más que una distracción para alcanzar un objetivo, un objetivo que desconocían y que debían averiguar de inmediato.

\- ¡Meido Zangetsuha! – Gritó Inuyasha mientras su espada abría un enorme agujero que se tragó a dos demonios que se le habían acercado más de la cuenta. NO podía concentrarse en localizar al responsable de aquello ya que al estar ocupado destruyendo a las criaturas que se empeñaban en obstaculizarle el camino se le hacía casi imposible intentar rastrear su fuente de procedencia, y estaba seguro de que ahí se encontraba la persona que los debía de estar controlando.

\- - ¡Inuyasha, nosotros nos ocuparemos de estos, tú busca a su líder, rápido! – Le dijo Miroku.

El medio demonio no necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces, así que echó una última mirada a sus amigos y su amada y se encaminó a toda velocidad hacia la arboleda. Como había sospechado, el que controlaba a las serpientes se ocultaba en el bosque por lo tanto se apresuró en localizarlo, más aún al recordar quien además de la criatura se ocultaba allí.

\- ¡Pero mira que bien, cuatro humanos y un Kitsune! – Canturreó una voz femenina con una voz dulce, casi infantil.

\- - ¡No permitiré que les toques! – Gritó el pequeño Shippo situándose delante de los hijos de Sango y de Rin. El pequeño zorro aún tenía el aspecto de un niño, talvez algo mayor de cuando viajaba con el resto de sus amigos, pero aún no había alcanzado ni si quiera la adolescencia.

\- Baya pequeño Kitsune, ¿acaso serás tú el que les proteja? – Inquirió la mujer serpiente con una burlona sonrisa. – ¡Con solo pensarlo me entran escalofríos! –

\- Shippo no malgastó el tiempo en discusiones sino que pensó en algo que pudiera distraerla mientras Rin y los niños huían de allí. Podía hacerlo, no era la primera vez que luchaba no solo para salvar su vida, sino también la de sus amigos. Pensó en todas aquellas ocasiones en que gracias a su ayuda habían salido con vida de más de un aprieto y se le ocurrió una idea.

\- - Claro, era una serpiente, un reptil! ¿qué mejor cosa que el fuego para deshacerse de ella? –

\- ¡Fuego de zorro! – Una gran llamarada brotó de sus manos en dirección al demonio pero esta fue más rápida de lo que había previsto y la esquivó con increíble agilidad. Casi sin pensárselo creó una barera de protección básica, algo que le daría un poco de tiempo para pensar en un plan y talvez ocurriese alguna clase de milagro e Inuyasha, o alguno de los otros iría a salvarles. Sippo se habría alegrado de ver incluso al antipático de Sesshomaru, quien al ver que Rin se encontraba en peligro no dudaría en matar a aquella criatura asquerosa, lo cual tampoco le llevaría mucho esfuerzo.

\- El demonio retrocedió reptando unos metros, pero no lo suficiente para darles un respiro puesto que la mayor parte de su cuerpo aún les bloqueaba el paso.

Cuando los había acorralado se les apareció con una forma humanoide, la de una mujer de salvaje belleza, con la cara triangular, facciones juveniles, unos ojos en los que se apreciaban unos iris similares a los de los gatos y una larga cabellera de color verde intenso. Pero ahora había adoptado la forma de una gigantesca serpiente con la misma tonalidad verde que sus cabellos, dispuesta a matarles bien con su veneno, o asfixiándoles entre sus anillos… o eso pensaban el pequeño Kitsune y los cuatro humanos.

\- La quiero a ella, y no permitiré que un enano como tú se interponga en mi camino. – Dijo con una sonrisa señalando con la cabeza a Rin, quien la observaba atónita por sus palabras.

\- ¿Acaso querían volver a utilizarla para volver a atraer al señor Sesshomaru a otra trampa? Se preguntaba la joven inquieta. Por otra parte en esos momentos se odiaba a sí misma por ser débil, por no poder luchar y ayudar a Shippo a proteger a aquellos niños, se odiaba por su condición de humana, un sentimiento que hasta ese momento no había experimentado jamás hacia sí misma, puesto que cuando era niña temía e incluso odiaba a los de su propia especie. Pero ahora las cosas no eran iguales a como lo eran antaño.

Muchos kilómetros más allá, en un paraje rocoso y azotado por el viento, dos criaturas se encontraban enfrascados en un combate a muerte. Él, como era su costumbre aparentaba tranquilidad y estoicismo, siempre frío y calculador, sin mostrar ninguna debilidad. Por lo contrario su oponente mostraba una maligna y cruel sonrisa de regodeo en sus labios, pues todo marchaba conforme al plan que había trazado con esmero desde hacía varios años. Nada podía salir mal, obtendría su venganza y conseguiría la joya mortal.

\- Eres patética, Hiretsuko. – Dijo el demonio con desprecio. – No sé cómo mi padre no te derrotó en su momento. –

\- - Sesshomaru, hay muchas cosas que desconoces, cosas que tu padre no te contó. Así que te aconsejo que no seas tan arrogante sin saber de lo que hablas. -

\- - ¿Acaso te jactas de conocer a Inu No Taisho mejor que su propio hijo? –

\- - En ningún momento he dicho eso. De hecho tu padre jamás llegó a descubrir sobre cuál de sus hijos recaerían mis planes, ya que por aquel entonces no existíais ninguno de los dos. –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? – Cuestionó él sin cambiar ni un ápice el gesto.

\- - Que no fue casualidad que tu padre muriese tras su combate contra Ryukotsusei, no es casualidad que se enamorara de una humana, ni si quiera lo es el hecho de que a tu hermanastro le haya pasado lo mismo. –

\- - Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver eso conmigo. -

La mujer alzó las manos, cruzó los pulgares y dejó que sus índices se tocaran. A continuación fue separando las manos poco a poco y de éstas surgió una esfera que mostraba la imagen de una joven de no más de dieciocho años, con el cabello negro, los ojos marrones y un rostro en el que se reflejaban la dulzura y la inocencia. Él conocía de sobra esos rasgos, solo que sus ojos no mostraban el brillo jovial de siempre sino que en ellos se reflejaba un intenso miedo, al igual que los tres niños a los que abrazaba desesperadamente.

\- ¿Se llama Rin, no es así? - se burló al ver la expresión del demonio, una expresión que habría atemorizado a cualquiera.

\- ¡cállate! – Gritó él dirigiendo de nuevo a Bakusaiga contra ella, quien sin embargo le esquivó con suma facilidad.

\- - Eres una cobarde, no tienes ni una pizca de honor, de lo contrario lucharías como es debido en vez de esquivar mis ataques. –

\- Céntrate. Este no es el mejor modo para acabar con Hiretsuko. – Dijo alguien en el interior de su mente… ¿pero quién?

\- Conocía esa voz, estaba seguro, pero no percibía ningún aura demoníaca a parte de la de Hiretsuko.

\- - ¿Quién eres? – Pensó molesto por la interrupción.

\- - Creo que necesitas ayuda Sesshomaru. – Contestó la voz ignorando su pregunta. Lo que sucedió en ese momento fue simplemente inverosímil. Súbitamente descendió un potente relámpago del cielo que fue a caer entre los dos duelistas con una ensordecedora explosión.

\- ¡Pero qué…! – Gritó Hiretsuko furiosa, ya que al desaparecer el polvo del aire vio al demonio erguido frente a sí con una segunda arma, y sin darle si quiera tiempo para apartarse se lanzó hacia ella y le hundió el arma en el pecho, justo en el corazón.

\- Al teñirse ésta con la sangre de la mujer brilló intensamente, con lo que obligó a Sesshomaru a entrecerrar los ojos, pero éste pudo ver perfectamente el fenómeno que estaba teniendo lugar allí.

\- La majestuosa arma había desaparecido y en su lugar la mano del joven sostenía un anillo, pero lo extraño no era aquello sino la particularidad de que la pequeña sortija tenía talladas dos lunas en cuarto creciente, una con un topacio y la otra con una amatista.

\- Me ocuparé de esto después. – dijo a la oscura noche y sin mirar a ningún lugar se transformó en una esfera de luz para teletransportarse junto a ella, junto a su dulce Rin, a quien no podía dejar morir porque sabía que de ser así no habría vuelta atrás, que ella moriría definitivamente y para siempre, pues Tenseiga no podía hacer nada por ella habiéndola revivido en una ocasión, y tampoco disponía de la piedra Meido de su madre.

Se apareció cerca de la aldea y captó al instante el olor de la sangre humana recién derramada, pero no sentía el olor de ella en la dirección de la aldea, sino que su rastro lo conducía al bosque. Comenzó a correr hacia ella para protegerla y en su camino captó otra esencia, la esencia de Inuyasha. No tardó mucho en distinguirle corriendo en la misma dirección que él, pero al instante el medio demonio se volvió y le miró desafiante.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora Sesshomaru? – Pregunto irritado. Él también captaba la esencia de Rin junto a la del demonio serpiente y su mayor temor era el de no llegar a tiempo y que la joven humana y sus acompañantes murieran, con lo que tendría que soportar las iras de su irritante hermano, quien le recriminaría como siempre su ineptitud como fruto de su sangre mestiza y otras bobadas más que de ninguna manera le apetecía escuchar, no cuando como Sesshomaru, tenía a alguien a quien proteger.

El pequeño demonio salió despedido por los aires y fue a estrellarse contra un árbol lanzado por la cola de la mujer serpiente, quien en ese momento se encaraba con Rin, sonriendo burlona. El olor de su miedo y de su sangre la excitaban cada vez más, incitándola a hincar sus colmillos en ella, deseaba sentir su frágil cuerpo quebrarse entre sus anillos y paladear la sangre carmesí que contenía, sobre todo si se trataba de una persona tan pura como aquella muchacha. Sin embargo las órdenes de su señora habían sido concretas al respecto, tenía que hacerle el daño preciso, ni más ni menos…

Era una lástima, pero aún le quedaban los otros tres niños como pequeño aperitivo.

De repente sintió un aura demoníaca muy poderosa que se acercaba seguida de otra más débil, pero ambas presencias estaban a punto de llegar e intuyendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo la criatura se lanzó sobre la joven humana.

La chica no era ni lo suficientemente fuerte ni lo suficientemente ágil para apartarse de la trayectoria del demonio, ni tampoco podía evitar el ataque, con lo cual vio impotente cómo la bestia la alzaba por los aires y después sintió un dolor punzante que nacía en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que la cabeza de la serpiente cubría la sombra de los árboles.

En aquel momento sus pensamientos iban dedicados a una persona, aquel a quien siempre había querido y admirado sin importar su naturaleza, el que la había protegido y al que había seguido después de que la devolviera a la vida… Creyó verlo por un momento pero aunque él estuviese allí sería demasiado tarde para ayudarla. Los años de experiencia junto a la sacerdotisa Kaede le habían enseñado que si un veneno o enfermedad llegaba al corazón la víctima ya no tenía salvación posible, justo como acababa de ocurrir, la mordedura de la serpiente había sido mortal.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño claro donde se ocultaba el demonio, ambos hermanos vieron algo que los dejó petrificados durante una fracción de segundo… era Rin, envuelta por los anillos de un demonio serpiente enorme y la cabeza de éste sobre el pecho de la joven.

Sin ninguna reacción aparente Sesshomaru se lanzó contra la bestia con Bakusaiga en la mano decidido a matar a esa alimaña que había osado tocar a su protegida, pero lo que le hizo sentir inquietud fue que el demonio tenía rastros del poder de Hiretsuko, y se preguntó el por qué de semejante olor en ese lugar.

Cuando estuvo a punto de rozar a la bestia con su espada ésta se volvió y con una cruel carcajada le dijo.

\- No te molestes, no pienso enfrentarme contigo, pues ya tengo lo que necesitaba. -

Dicho esto se volvió a transformar en la joven mujer de antes y desapareció en medio de una gran bocanada de humo. Sesshomaru se apresuró a acudir junto a Rin y lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto, ya que con un solo vistazo al pálido semblante de la joven le quedó claro que nada podía ayudarla a sanar sus heridas.

De nuevo se sintió como aquella vez en el inframundo, cuando vio que Tenseiga no podía revivirla, una sensación que no había experimentado en toda su larga vida. Podía decirse que le habían herido de múltiples maneras a lo largo de los siglos, pero esa clase de dolor era diferente. Era un dolor punzante e intangible, un dolor que le hacía querer gritar, destruirlo todo a su paso sin compasión alguna. Porque Rin no podía morir, no podía. Ella era suya y de nadie más, su vida le pertenecía y ningún ser viviente podía arrebatársela. Pero la muerte, esa caprichosa y seductora, había venido para llevársela, contenida en el veneno de esa repugnante criatura. Y ahora se apagaba, como una de las tantas estrellas que brillaban sobre sus cabezas, se moría como una preciosa y delicada flor, su vida se desvanecía cual diente de león mecido por el viento.

\- Señor Sesshomaru… Ha venido a buscarme. – Dijo ella con un débil susurro. Tenía el precioso rostro cada vez más pálido por la pérdida de sangre y según transcurrían los minutos su corazón se iba ralentizando.

\- - Rin… - Empezó, pero no sabía qué decir, no obstante advirtió por el rabillo del ojo cómo Inuyasha cogía a los niños y al Kitsune y se los llevaba de vuelta a la aldea.

\- Me gustaría agradecerle…. Todo lo que ha hecho por mí estos años, desde que era niña yo… -

\- - Tú no puedes irte. – dijo él casi con rabia en la voz, una rabia que se iba acrecentando por momentos. Con extrema delicadeza tomó su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, haciendo que la cabeza de ella quedase apoyada en su estola, de tal manera que ambos rostros se hallaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

\- YO… he sido muy feliz a su lado, sobre todo cuando viajábamos juntos, pero aún hay algo que tengo que… - Pero en ese momento la recorrió un estremecimiento que le impidió pronunciar ninguna palabra más, no obstante aún pudo alzar una mano con esfuerzo hasta posarla en la mejilla del demonio y hacerle una leve caricia, mientras que sus labios esbozaban una dulce sonrisa. De igual modo Sesshomaru le devolvió el gesto y se inclinó hasta depositar sus labios en la frente de ella, al mismo tiempo que una solitaria lágrima, brillante y cristalina como un diamante rodaba por su mejilla, la única derramada por él en toda su larga existencia, la cual fue a caer sobre las heridas de Rin. De éstas brotó una intensa luz verdosa que los envolvió a ambos, pero Sesshomaru pudo ver dos esferas de luz que salían del cuerpo de Rin, una blanca y la otra de un verde azulado, como el color de las esmeraldas. Éstas quedaron suspendidas en el aire durante unos segundos y después se unieron volviendo al cuerpo de la chica.

El demonio no comprendía nada de lo que sus ojos contemplaban, pero de pronto fue consciente de un hecho que lo dejó estupefacto.

El cuerpo de la muchacha se encontraba suspendido en el aire, flotando en dirección a un árbol que tenía en frente, y no era cualquier árbol, era el mismo en el que Inuyasa había sido sellado hacía más de medio siglo por la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

El árbol también brillaba al ponerse en contacto con el flotante cuerpo de la joven, cuyos cabellos ondeaban a su alrededor como un oscuro manto de ébano.

\- ¿Me recordarás? – Le preguntó como aquella otra vez cuando era niña, pero la voz de ella no sonó en sus oídos sino en su mente.

\- - Si. – Replicó mirándola a los ojos, aunque no lo dijo con su acostumbrado tono sereno e impasible de siempre, era el tono de un hombre derrotado y hundido, un hombre que ha vivido una larga existencia llena de sufrimiento y que, tras una infinidad de batallas cae vencido al fin por un enemigo al que no puede vencer. De hecho así era, el tiempo era su enemigo y otro tanto ocurría con la muerte, siempre acechando para llevarse a lo que él más valoraba a su oscuro y tenebroso reino.

Se acercó al árbol sagrado donde permanecía ella con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos, cual frágil mariposa a punto de echar a volar, bella y delicada, como a las que perseguía en su niñez. Pero cuando estaba a tan solo unos pasos de tocarla recordó el objeto que todavía llevaba en la mano, aquel anillo tan particular.

Solo tuvo tiempo de acariciarla una vez más, antes de que flotara hasta el pozo y desapareciera, sin dejar ningún rastro tras de sí.

Sesshomaru se aproximó al pozo devorador de huesos, el pozo que según le había contado la propia Rin era el lugar por donde la joven llamada Kagome había llegado procedente del futuro.

Sin pensarlo, casi como si fuese premeditado dejó caer la joya al fondo del pozo, que brilló un momento a la luz de la luna antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de éste y sin mirar atrás, se marchó.

\- Así que el árbol sagrado. – Dijo la anciana sacerdotisa horas más tarde. Sesshomaru había ido a hablar con ella porque la anciana se hizo a cargo de Rin cuando ésta permaneció en la aldea y creía que se merecía saberlo, aparte de que quizá ella supiese algo que le pudiese dar más pistas sobre lo que había sucedido.

\- - También se le conoce como el árbol de las eras, el árbol que trasciende el tiempo. Se dice que oculta un gran poder sagrado. -

\- - ¿el árbol que trasciende el tiempo? – Preguntó el demonio desconcertado, intuyendo que había mucho más que debía descubrir.- Pero antes te encontraré seas quien seas, y te mataré. – Pensó mirando al horizonte con gesto sombrío.

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía vacío, como si Rin se hubiera llevado consigo una parte de él que desconocía poseer hasta entonces, y con toda probabilidad así era, algo que ya no volvería. Aquel corazón que un día ella consiguió derretir se había cubierto de nuevo con una nueva, impenetrable y profunda capa de escarcha, lo que no pasó desapercibido por la venerable Kaede, quien le miraba seria, pensativa y triste. Porque ella sabía lo que la chica sentía por el señor del oeste, así como también intuía que él correspondía a sus sentimientos, aunque no lo admitiese… Pero… talvez quedase alguna posibilidad para ellos, si algo extraordinario había sucedido en el árbol sagrado y en el pozo devorador de huesos.


	2. Chapter 2: bienvenidos a mi mundo

La alarma del teléfono comenzó a sonar con su característico y chirriante pitido. Una mano se estiró desde la cama para tomar el aparato con la intención de silenciar aquel molesto ruido, palpando a tientas la superficie de la mesilla de noche.

\- Humm…. – Gruñó molesta la joven mientras se revolvía en la cama con los ojos medio cerrados y una mueca de fastidio. - ¿pero, donde demonios estará ese maldito móvil? – Se preguntó aún con la mano estirada buscando el teléfono. Tras encontrarlo deslizó un dedo por el vidrio de la pantalla y por fin se hizo el silencio de nuevo.

\- Molesta, lo dejó en su sitio y se estiró en la cama pensando en que se habían acabado las felices y tranquilas vacaciones de verano, o por lo menos para ella sí que tocaban a su fin.

Aquel día tenía que regresar a la academia para comenzar dentro de una semana su último año de estudios y se sentía emocionada, ansiosa e impaciente por comenzar las lecciones. Pero desde luego, en la academia Media Noche había que seguir una serie de normas, como en cualquier institución y una de ellas era que los alumnos debían instalarse en la residencia una semana antes del comienzo del curso.

Se escucharon unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de la habitación y al abrirse ésta, el rostro de una niña se dejó ver a través de la puerta entreabierta junto a un gato que se paseaba por los tobillos de la pequeña, ronroneando de satisfacción.

\- ¡Eh dormilona! – Exclamó Hayley con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro. – Mamá me dijo que viniera a ver si estabas ya despierta. –

La joven sabía que eso no era cierto. Todos los años pasaba lo mismo, siempre que ella tenía que marcharse a la academia Media Noche Hayley se ponía así, es decir, se inventaba cualquier excusa para pasar el mayor tiempo juntas los últimos días de las vacaciones, sobre todo el día de su partida.

\- Ella no se lo reprochaba ya que también adoraba a su querida hermana pequeña y siempre que se separaban la echaba mucho de menos, ¿pero, como no hacerlo? Nadie se resistía al encanto y a la dulzura de Hayley, quien con esas miradas de cordero degollado podía conseguir casi cualquier cosa,.

\- ¿Seguro que mamá te ha pedido eso? – Le preguntó sentándose en la cama y abriendo los brazos donde su hermana no tardó en refugiarse, seguida por su felino acompañante quien no tardó en acomodarse en la cama haciéndose un ovillo, sin dejar de ronronear.

Hayley no contestó, limitándose a rodearle el cuello con sus delgados brazos. El gato a su vez se hizo un ovillo en el regazo de la chica y volvió a ronronear, mostrando de igual modo su cariño.

\- Vamos cielo, este año no será tan malo. Piensa que es el último curso y además, tú empiezas el año que viene. – le dijo acariciando sus cabellos en un intento de consolarla.

\- - Pero es que… Es que… Es como si fuese a ser diferente – Contestó Hayley mirándo a su hermana con ojos suplicantes. Ésta pudo vislumbrar en la mirada de la pequeña algo más que la pronta añoranza de siempre y se sintió inquieta, puesto que en los ojos de su hermana se podía apreciar la inconfundible señal del miedo y la preocupación.

\- - ¿por qué dices eso? – Inquirió curiosa y desconcertada a partes iguales.

\- - Te vi anoche en un sueño. Estabas con una persona muy rara. Era un hombre que vestía como en las películas. -

Vale, aquello no tenía sentido alguno ya que, ¿de dónde se sacaría Hayley todas aquellas cosas? Una parte de ella se inclinaba a pensar que era una broma o que no podían ser más que simples fantasías de su hermana menor, pero otra parte estaba en total desacuerdo con eso, sobretodo viendo el semblante de preocupación de la niña.

\- No te preocupes, que no me voy a ninguna parte. Además, los raros no son mi tipo. – Le dijo para tranquilizarla, mientras acariciaba su pelo rubio platino. Dicho esto se levantó, se estiró y apartando los lúgubres pensamientos con los que la había dejado Hayley, tomó las prendas que había dejado en una silla el día anterior y se metió en la ducha. Media hora más tarde terminó de arreglarse y bajó a desayunar al comedor principal, cuyos enormes ventanales daban al jardín delantero de la casa.

Todos la esperaban ya. Su madre, su padre, Chriss con su acostumbrada sonrisa burlona, Hayley y por último su querida abuela Rose, quien había permanecido en su casa durante aquella última semana.

– Buenos días Giselle. – La saludó su madre alegremente mientras la chica se acercaba y se sentaba en su respectivo lugar en la mesa, entre Hayley y la abuela.

§ - Hola mamá, hola a todos. – Contestó ésta a su vez con una gran sonrisa jovial mientras se apartaba su acostumbrado mechón de pelo de la frente.

§ - Nunca te entenderé hermana. – Comentó Chriss desde el otro lado de la mesa. - ¿Cómo puedes estar de tan buen humor si hoy vuelves a la academia? -

\- Quien sabe, Chriss. ¿Talvez porque pienso en mi futuro? – Replicó Giselle sin hacerle mucho caso en realidad, pues las discusiones sobre su interés por los estudios eran algo ya cotidiano entre ellos, pero a su hermano mayor siempre le había gustado molestarla con aquello, pero en realidad la quería con locura.

\- Es que ella no es tan vaga como tú. – Terció con su preciosa voz de soprano Hayley.

\- ¿Y tú qué eres enana? – Replicó Chriss mirando con una fingida expresión de superioridad a la niña.

– Ya basta, chicos. – Dijo su padre con tono conciliador. –Nadie diría que tenéis la edad que tenéis por la manera en que os estáis comportando, parece que no vais a madurar nunca. –

§ - No. –contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo tras lo cual estallaron en carcajadas. Su padre los miró con una leve pizca de reproche en su semblante, pero en seguida se unió a sus hijos.

\- Papá, admite que nos adoras así. – Comentó Giselle guiñándole un ojo a su padre, quien se encontraba frente a ella. -¿NO te das cuenta de que forma parte de nuestro encanto natural? –

–Sin duda no tenéis remedio. – Comentó la anciana Rose mirando a sus tres nietos con cariño. – Esta casa no será la misma cuando os marchéis. –

§ - Cierto, será muy raro no escuchar el escándalo que montan estos tres. – Coincidió la madre al mismo tiempo que hechaba un vistazo al reloj de la pared. – Daos prisa vosotros dos, se hace tarde. – Dijo refiriéndose a Giselle y a Chriss.

Todo el equipaje estaba ya en el coche, así como el resto de la familia, preparados para dirigirse a la academia Media noche. Lulu jugueteaba con el cascabel del lacito azul que llevaba aquel día en el cuello mientras Hayley le rascaba detrás de las orejas y Chriss, que se hallaba sentado junto a su madre en la parte delantera conectaba el teléfono de Giselle al reproductor de música del automóvil.

§ Su padre no había podido acompañarles debido a su apretadísima agenda laboral, algo a lo que todos estaban acostumbrados y por otra parte, se había tomado el último mes de vacaciones para estar con su familia, como hacía todos los años. Así pues tras despedirse de su padre y de su abuela, Giselle subió al coche donde todos la esperaban para poder marchar definitivamente. Pero a pesar de toda la alegría que sentía en su interior por regresar a su escuela, a pesar de la emoción que tenía de volver a ver a su amiga y a los del club de artes escénicas, algo que no sabía cómo explicar la inquietaba. Lo peor de todo es que no era la primera vez que percibía esa sensación en su interior, la sensación de pertenecer a otro lugar y junto a otras personas, como si estuviese invadiendo el espacio de otra persona y ella no fuese más que una intrusa en el mundo de… ¿quién?

§ Las primeras notas de "I know what you did last summer" la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, logrando que recluyera aquellos pensamientos en el fondo de su mente y se centrase en el aquí y el ahora, disfrutando de la música y la compañía de los suyos.

§ Unas dos horas más tarde llegaron a las proximidades del famoso Eurotúnel, ubicado en Folkestone. Les había llevado una hora y media el viaje desde la capital británica y necesitaron otra media hora más para atravesar la ciudad hasta donde se encontraban en aquel momento. Al bajar del coche Giselle vio a lo lejos una llamativa cabellera pelirroja que se agitaba al viento, como una columna de fuego y sonrió, sabiendo de quien se trataba.

§ - ¡Giselle, Giselle! – Le gritó la pelirroja agitando el brazo por encima de la cabeza mientras corría hacia ellos luciendo una sonrisa similar a la de la mencionada. Era Kayla Brooks, su mejor amiga desde que había comenzado sus estudios en la academia y aunque a simple vista las dos chicas parecían mundos diferentes su amistad era de aquellas que el resto de la gente denominaría como extraña.

§ Cuando Kayla llegó donde estaban ellos se lanzó, literalmente, en los brazos de su amiga y estuvieron apunto de caer ambas al suelo del aparcamiento, pero Chriss las sujetó y las risas de todos inundaron el lugar.

§ - Estás preciosa, K. – Dijo Giselle dándole un repaso a su amiga quien puso los ojos en blanco.

§ - ¿yo? Deberías mirarte tú, amiga. ¿A cuántas agencias de modelos has rechazado este verano? – Replicó la chica guiñándole un ojo para que captase el doble sentido ante la mención de la agencia de modelos, aunque realmente estaba haciendo mención a los chicos.

§ - Creo que no muchas. Me parece que las rubias están pasadas de moda, pero cuéntame, ¿cómo está todo el mundo en el norte?-

§ - Más o menos igual de aburrido que siempre, pero James te manda saludos. -

§ Otro discreto guiño de ojos. Giselle maldijo para sus adentros ante la mención de James, el primo de Kayla, quien desde hacía ya dos años andaba detrás de ella, sin hacer caso de su rechazo.

§ - Bueno, bueno chicas. Ya tendréis tiempo para poneros al día más tarde, pero ahora tenemos que ir hacia el portal en seguida. – Dijo la madre de Giselle interrumpiendo la charla y poniéndose en camino.

§ - Desde luego Sra Morgan,dísculpe. Mis padres están ya allí, vamos. – Replicó Kayla al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Hayley en sus brazos, y mientras la seguían las risas de ambas resonaban en las calles.

§ Caminaron durante unos minutos por entre los transeúntes que abarrotaban aquella parte de la ciudad, atravesando los establecimientos que había por todas partes. Todo el mundo se movía con una gran urgencia, caminando a toda prisa, hablando entre ellos, gritando por el móvil, discutiendo los unos con los otros o simplemente observando el mundo con ojos cautelosos y melancólicos, aunque nadie reparó en su presencia, como de costumbre.

§ Tras cruzar una gran avenida llegaron a lo que parecía un edificio abandonado, pero eso era lo que podría parecerle a cualquier invidente que pasase por allí y posara sus ojos en la construcción. Pero ellos sí que podían notar la fuerte magia que rodeaba el lugar, unido a los símbolos rúnicos gravados en las enormes e imponentes puertas de madera con aspecto envejecido.

§ Allí les aguardaban tres personas más, conformadas por dos mujeres y un hombre. Una de las mujeres era idéntica a Kayla, tanto como dos gotas de agua. Era Rebeca, su hermana gemela y los que aguardaban junto a ella eran los padres de ambas.

§ Todos se saludaron efusivamente y tras unos minutos de charla Giselle, Kayla y Rebeca se situaron frente a la puerta del edificio mientras se tomaban de las manos y recitaban las palabras que las identificaban como estudiantes y les franquearían el paso.

§ nos in nomine Domini nostri mater, fores aperi nobis. Oramus nomine elementi ostendis viam sapientiae.

§ Los símbolos rúnicos comenzaron a brillar cada uno en un color diferente. Primero el símbolo de la esquina superior derecha lanzó un rayo de luz de color azul intenso donde se unían las dos puertas, seguido por el símbolo de la esquina superior izquierda, que brilló con un color rosa y se produjo el mismo fenómeno. Lo mismo sucedió con los dos restantes que brillaron de color verde el de la esquina inferior derecha, y rojo el de la izquierda. Cuando los cuatro rayos se unieron en el centro de las dos puertas apareció un pequeño círculo, del tamaño de una moneda que fue creciendo rápidamente. Cuando hubo alcanzado el tamaño lo suficientemente grante, las tres jóvenes miraron hacia atrás y se despidieron con la mano de sus respectivas familias.

Cuando Giselle atravesó el portal sintió como si una corriente de electricidad estática la recorriese de pies a cabeza, seguida por una punzada en el pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Desconcertada abrió la boca para tomar aire puesto que las extrañas sensaciones la habían dejado casi sin aliento, pero en ese momento una imagen cruzó por su mente sorprendiéndola aún más de lo que ya estaba. Vio por un segundo el destello de algo dorado sobre ella, ¿pero qué era? NO lo supo entonces porque al instante desapareció como empujado por un viento invisible.

Y hablando de viento, una corriente de aire la empujaba hacia delante en un torbellino de luces y sombras. Atónita por lo que estaba pasando Giselle solo pudo pensar que aquel era el día más raro que había vivido en años porque desde que podía acordarse, jamás vio ni sintió cosas semejantes a las que estaban teniendo lugar en el portal de entrada a la academia, ni si quiera había oído de personas a las que les sucediese algo similar. Pero claro, ¿quién se creería algo como eso?

De repente todo el ajetreo se detuvo como si alguien hubiese pulsado un botón automático y la muchacha se encontró en el claro de un bosque, sentada a los pies de un árbol enorme.

\- - ¿dónde demonios estoy? – Se preguntó mirando a su alrededor desconcertada. Algo en su interior le decía que conocía el lugar pero, ¿de qué? Podía jurar que no había visitado un sitio así nunca, de lo contrario recordaría un lugar tan maravilloso y pacífico como aquel, pero mientras llegaba a esta conclusión algo la hizo volverse sobre sí misma, algo que le hizo recordar las sensaciones que había experimentado en el portal. La sensación de tener una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, pero ya sabía dónde se encontraba el origen de aquello, o más bien quien era el causante, porque frente a ella se erguía un ser de lo más peculiar.

Mientras lo miraba, petrificada por el susto, ya que el misterioso ser no había hecho ningún ruido al aparecerse en el claro, Giselle solo podía pensar que era una mezcla extraña entre la belleza y el poder, porque por cada fibra de su ser él transmitía un poder inmenso.

Con sus facciones finas y aristocráticas, una larga cabellera blanca y lisa, el flequillo dividido en dos mitades para dejar visible una media luna de color morado en su frente y unas curiosas marcas en forma de garras de color magenta en sus mejillas que hacían contraste con la piel clara. También lucía unos raros ropajes, incluida una especie de estola que llevaba sobre el hombro y que le colgaba por atrás, le convertían en alguien fascinante, hermoso y temible. Pero lo que realmente dejaba sin respiración de él eran sus ojos, rasgados y de color dorado. Unos ojos que la examinaban con frialdad, una frialdad que se extendía en el resto de su semblante.

\- ¿quién eres? – Preguntó con una voz profunda y varonil y Giselle no pudo evitar notar que le era familiar, como si hubiera estado escuchando aquella voz durante toda su vida. Se quedó callada sin saber que responderle, algo estúpido como no paraba de repetirse mentalmente, pero era como si la hubiesen petrificado allí mismo, aunque vagamente se dio cuenta de que había hablado en otro idioma, un idioma que gracias a su prima Minami dominaba desde hacía años..

– Te he hecho una pregunta, humana. – Exigió el ser, empleando un tono duro en esta ocasión y más rápido de lo que Giselle jamás se hubiese imaginado, la alzó en el aire, atrapándola entre sus brazos y contra el tronco del árbol.

§ - Yo… yo… - Pero él pareció percibir algo en ella, porque en su agraciado rostro apareció un claro gesto de desagrado.

\- Bruja. – Profirió como quien habla del animal más horrible y repugnante del mundo.

– Tienes… una… herida… - Pudo decir Giselle señalando hacia abajo, en dirección al costado izquierdo de la salvaje criatura.

Hola hola a todos de nuevo! Os pido mil disculpas a todos por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que desarrollar todo lo que tengo en mente lleva mucho trabajo y como comprendereis no puedo hacerlo en poco tiempo. Por otra parte he tenido exámenes, un bloqueo mental y otras cosas que no vienen al caso ahora.

En fin, os agradezco mucho haber leído este prólogo, y especialmente a las personas que me han dejado rewiews:

nani28:

Gracias por tu comentario y por los ánimos! yo también adoro a estos dos, de hecho son mi pareja favorita.

gcfavela:

NO te pongas triste porque el destino de estos dos está escrito! jajaja y muchas gracias por tu comentario..

gisellecat:

Gracias por tu coment!

nataliacastrobelmar:

Aquí está el primer capi y espero que te guste! Gracias por tu coment.

la frase en latín que Giselle y las otras dos chicas pronuncian es la siguiente:

En el nombre de nuestra gran madre te rogamos, que nos abras las puertas. En el nombre de los elementos te rogamos, que nos muestres el camino hacia la sabiduría.

pd: he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible, así que si me he equivocado en algo decídmelo porfa.


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Quiénes somos?

**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores. He tenido que volver a publicar esto porque visualmente quedaba fatal, es decir, que la separación entre párrafos se había ido a la mierda y yo no me había dado cuenta.**

 **Agradezco a Vic del eien por habérmelo dicho, por su comentario y de nuevo a nani28 por tu coment en el capítulo anterior.**

 **ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo y espero que os guste y que no hayan más cosas raras xDD.**

Bien, Giselle. Un tío claramente peligroso te acorrala contra un árbol y parece estar a dos segundos de matarte y a ti se te ocurre mencionar sus heridas, menuda gilipollas. – Se reprendió mentalmente sin despegar sus ojos de su misterioso captor, quien súbitamente se quedó quieto como si le hubieran lanzado un encantamiento paralizante.

 **\- ¿Te envía Hiretsuko? – Preguntó haciendo cada vez más presión sobre sus muñecas. Giselle empezó a notar como se le adormecía todo el brazo a causa del férreo agarre del hombre.**

 **\- ¿Disculpa? – Inquirió desconcertada. – Creo que te confundes de persona. No se de quien me estás hablando y sí, soy una bruja, pero no una consagrada aún. Por cierto, me dirigía ahora mismo a la academia "Media noche" para empezar mi último año de estudios mágicos. ¿Eres nuevo en la academia? No te he visto nunca. ¿Es esto acaso algún tipo de prueba extra para los de último curso?**

 **Ahí estaba. La misma voz, los mismos gestos, la misma impaciencia por saberlo todo, el mismo olor… y sin embargo no era ella. Había algo en su aroma… algo más que Rin no tenía en su esencia y eso era la magia… sí, esa mujer tenía que estar tramando algún tipo de plan retorcido cuyo protagonista sería él mismo.**

 **Sesshomaru la miró con más atención, tomando nota de todos sus rasgos, dándose cuenta de que la joven humana no parecía oriunda del continente. Juraría que era europea, los cabellos de color rubio platino, la piel casi pálida y los grandes ojos de un azul tan profundo que parecía morado la delataban como extranjera, así como su altura, algo mayor que la de las muchachas asiáticas.**

 **Recordó cuando la escuchó hablar por primera vez y aunque su voz fuese la misma que la de Rin, su acento resultaba ligeramente diferente. Había dicho que venía de un lugar llamado "Media noche" y mencionó algo de que estudiaba magia, pero todo aquello no tenía sentido… o sí…**

 **Volvió a recorrerla de pies a cabeza, dándose cuenta de que vestía las prendas más extrañas que había visto en su vida, pero no era la primera persona a quien veía lucir ropajes tan raros. Recordaba a la mujer de Inuyasha, vistiendo unas prendas que dejaban sus piernas al aire descaradamente, pero en Kagome era comprensible, pues procedía del futuro. ¿Sería esa chica también una viajera en el tiempo?**

 **¿De dónde vienes? – Inquirió.**

– **Soy de Londres, pero he venido a Folkestone para atravesar el portal que conduce a la academia. El curso empieza en unos días y hay que estar antes, pero… tú… ¿qué haces hablándome en…? -**

 **\- ¿cómo te llamas? – La interrumpió sin miramientos. El sorprendente parecido de la humana con su protegida lo estaba haciendo perder la paciencia, por lo que le urgía acabar con todo aquello y marcharse de ese lugar.**

 **\- Mi nombre es Giselle Morgan, pero algunos me llaman… -**

 **\- ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – Volvió a interrumpirla fríamente y con un claro tono de superioridad, pero algo ya tenía asegurado sabiendo su nombre, no era japonesa, ni mucho menos asiática. Solo necesitaba saber cómo una bruja podía haber empleado el olor de Rin en su propia esencia y podría mandarla al otro mundo sin compasión alguna.**

– **Mi mejor amiga, su hermana y yo estábamos entrando en el portal interdimensional que da acceso a la academia cuando sentí algo extraño. Era como ser transportada en el interior de una corriente de aire increíblemente potente… todo daba vueltas y solo distinguía colores y sombras hasta que todo se detuvo de repente y me encontré aquí. A propósito, ¿puedes decirme dónde estoy? -**

 **Sesshomaru no detectó mentiras en sus palabras, pero aún quedaba lo del aroma de su protegida y que la humana parecía la misma Rin, solo que físicamente distinta, así que tomó una decisión.:**

 **\- Vendrás conmigo. – Le ordenó sin más dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar en dirección al interior del bosque.**

 **Giselle estaba atónita ante el aparente cambio de planes por parte de la criatura humanoide, porque sus sentidos reaccionaban a la poderosa aura que irradiaba a su alrededor como si se tratase de luces de neón, proclamando al mundo que él no era un ser común al resto de los mortales.**

 **¡Eh, espera! – Le gritó mientras se apresuraba para darle alcance. – Ahora me toca a mí hacer las preguntas, ¿no crees? ¡Además todavía tienes que curarte la herida del costado! –**

 **Él la ignoró olímpicamente y prosiguió con su majestuoso caminar, con una seguridad en sí mismo rayana en la arrogancia y Giselle no se sintió sorprendida de esta actitud, cosa que la extrañó ya que se suponía que no lo conocía, ¿no? Pero algo en ella le insistía en que conocía al frío e imponente hombre que tenía delante. Se sentía extrañamente reconfortada caminando a su lado, como si se conociesen de toda la vida y no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo con disimulo, solo un poco, lo justo para sacarse de encima las sensaciones que su presencia provocaban en ella. Cayó en la cuenta de que no conocía su nombre ni los motivos referentes al ataque homicida que había tenido lugar minutos atrás.**

 **Le observó a través de su pelo para que no pensase cosas raras, como que ella lo espiaba o que lo estaba analizando para acabar con su vida en mitad de la noche o algo por el estilo… una nunca sabía, pero algo en su aspecto le dejó en claro a Giselle que el tipo no era humano en absoluto. Uno podía tomar las marcas del rostro, los ojos y la frente como simples tatuajes que cualquiera podía hacerse, alguien poco común, pero cualquiera al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo las orejas puntiagudas que se podía atisbar entre su cortina de pelo blanco y la tremenda aura de poder que irradiaba no decían lo mismo.**

 **\- Nunca había visto a un elfo antes, ¿sabes? – Dijo tratando de sonar cordial, pero lo único que obtuvo de él fue una mirada de disgusto.**

 **\- NO soy en absoluto esa clase de criatura. – Replicó sin despegar su mirada del frente.**

 **\- Pero las orejas…. – Dijo Giselle desconcertada, aunque calló al encenderse una luz en su cerebro. Él hablaba japonés, y suponiendo que se encontrase en el país del sol naciente, no tendría ese aspecto ni desprendería un poder tan inusual. Pero entonces… ¿acaso sería él un… ¿**

– **Demonio. – Susurró sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, a lo que el aludido asintió. Siguieron caminando un buen trecho hasta que salieron de entre la espesura del bosque y continuaron por el curso de un arroyo de aguas cristalinas. El sol de media mañana, el cielo totalmente despejado, la brisa que agitaba las ramas de los árboles, unido al canto de las aves y a la tintineante música del arroyo la hizo relajarse y disfrutar de la caminata sin preocuparse. Era consciente de que era prisionera del demonio, pero se sentía cómoda con su presencia, incluso con su silencio, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta de que Giselle Rose Morgan hablaba por los codos y era como un huracán de energía y vivacidad humano… todo lo contrario a su compañero, que parecía lucir una cara de póker de forma permanente. Con aire distraído comenzó a tararear la canción que le había venido a la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento mientras sonreía:**

 **\- No puede leer mi,**

 **No puede leer mi,**

 **No, no puede leer mi cara de pocker  
**

 **(She's got to love nobody)… - Cantó sin prestar atención al demonio que la contemplaba con un desconcierto camuflado bajo una capa de gélida indiferencia. En un determinado momento el cabello suelto comenzó a darle calor así que con una goma elástica que llevaba en la muñeca se lo recogió en una desordenada cola de caballo.**

 **\- ¿qué es eso? – Inquirió el demonio. Giselle se sorprendió de que le hablase, pero sonriendo contestó:**

 **-¿qué es qué? –**

 **\- Lo que cantas… ¿qué lengua es? –**

– **Es inglés… ¿no te suena de nada? –**

 **\- He oído decir que los bárbaros del sur hablan eso que tu llamas inglés, pero no comprendo esa lengua. – Replicó y la chica se quedó perpleja. Tenía que ser una broma, ¿acaso el tío vivía en la Prehistoria? Y eso de bárbaros del sur le sonaba a la forma de hablar de los libros de fantasía épica y películas históricas de Hollywood.**

 **\- NO es por ser maleducada pero, ¿en qué mundo vives? Quiero decir, estamos en el siglo XXI, ¿quién no conoce la lengua inglesa? –**

 **\- ¿Siglo XXI? - Preguntó atónito el demonio, pero el grito de Jaken desde las alturas le impidió seguir hablando.**

 **\- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! -**

 **\- ¿qué pa… - Comenzó Giselle, pero la respuesta llegó a ella en forma de un dragón de dos cabezas, sobre el que iba montada una pequeña y extraña criaturita. – Otro demonio. – Supuso la joven. Era verde, tenía aspecto de rana y entre sus manos sostenía un bastón de madera con dos cabezas.**

 **\- Lord Sesshomaru, por fin le he encontrado. Llevo buscándolo un montón de tiempo y… - El pequeño demonio se interrumpió al posar sus ojos amarillos en Giselle, que lo miraba con curiosidad.**

 **\- Amo, ¿quién es esta humana tan extraña que lo acompaña? – Cuestionó con extrañeza.**

 **\- Es una bruja. – Respondió lacónico Seshomaru y Giselle percibió que tanto el nombre del demonio como el recién llegado le eran familiares, como cuando te reencuentras con alguien muy querido y a quien no has visto durante años.**

 **\- ¿Y tú quién eres? - Le preguntó con una sonrisa, a lo que la criatura se irguió dándose importancia y dijo:**

 **\- Soy Jaken, el más leal servidor del amo Sesshomaru, actual lord y heredero de las tierras del oeste. -**

 **\- ¿En serio? Ahora lo entiendo todo. – Dijo Giselle, dándose cuenta de que por su vestimenta y las palabras de antes, las suposiciones que había hecho no iban tan mal encaminadas.**

 **\- Oh, no… Estoy atrapada en otra época. – Se dijo comenzando a sentir un pánico irracional trepando por su cuerpo como si tratase de un fuego consumiendo un bosque y en cierta medida así era, pues las llamas del pánico estaban arrasando con su sentido común y su lógica, dejándola casi sin aliento y comenzó a temblar con una única frase en su mente:**

 **\- Estoy atrapada. –**

 **Sesshomaru contempló cómo en dos segundos la humana parecía estar hecha un caos de nervios y temblaba sin control como una hoja empujada por una tormenta. Estaba pálida como la sal y no cesaba de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez:**

 **\- Estoy atrapada -**

 **\- Silencio Giselle. Con eso no vas a ninguna parte. – Le dijo tratando de que se callara de una vez, pero ella no pareció escucharlo pues todos sus sentidos estaban bloqueados por el miedo.**

 **\- Basta. – Dijo con más firmeza cogiéndola por los hombros y zarandeándola con brusquedad, con lo que consiguió que al fin cerrase la boca. Podía sentir el poder de la bruja reaccionando al suyo propio de un modo que nunca había visto. Era como si sus auras se reconociesen de algún modo inexplicable, pero no tenía sentido ya que estaba seguro de no conocer a la pequeña hechicera futurista en absoluto. Aun así todo en ella lo transportaba cinco años atrás, cuando cada pocos meses acudía a aquella aldea de humanos para ver a talvez el único de ellos que se había ganado su respeto, su aprecio y…**

 **\- NO, por ahí no. – Se reprendió irritado consigo mismo por pensar en eso de nuevo y se obligó a centrarse en el presente, donde una humana estaba mirándolo con miedo y desconcierto en aquellos ojos azules e inocentes.**

 **\- Lo siento… yo… - Susurró ella apartando la mirada de la suya y fijándola en el suelo. – No era mi intención ofenderos mi lord, disculpad semejante espectáculo. -**

 **Sesshomaru no dijo nada durante unos segundos, pero durante todo aquel rato no la había soltado. Al parecer la chica también se percató de esto, pues volvió el rostro de nuevo hacia él, pero justo en ese instante se llevó una mano al pecho, desconcertando al demonio, quien admitía que aquel estaba siendo un día de lo más extraño.**

 **Algo que despedía una suave luz verde brillaba en el pecho de Giselle, algo que reaccionaba a su presencia, ya que mientras el pequeño punto de luz parecía agrandarse un extraño calor recorría el interior del lord, quien comenzaba a pensar que no era la primera vez que percibía esa sensación, pues ya la había experimentado con anterioridad cinco años atrás, junto a su protegida, cuando ésta expiraba su último aliento y desapareció para siempre. A través del contacto que aún mantenían podía percibir claramente la magia recorriendo el cuerpo de la pequeña bruja y llegaba a él, como si lo estuviese envolviendo en una burbuja, pero su poder demoníaco no reaccionaba en contra del poder de la joven como debería suceder, sino que parecía reconocer la energía ajena como si fuese propia, pues ambas auras parecían enlazarse mientras el diminuto punto de luz aumentaba de tamaño, dejando a los presentes sin palabras, estupefactos.**

 **Era como si todo a su alrededor reaccionara a lo que fuese que le estuviera pasando a ella, pues era como si un corazón invisible palpitase con un ritmo constante y todos ellos lo notaban semejante a como si fuesen sus propios corazones.**

 **En tanto, Giselle se sentía al borde del colapso. En su interior se acumulaban unos profundos sentimientos hacia… ¿quién? Lo notaba con tanta claridad como si fuese ella misma la que estuviera experimentando semejante oleada de emociones. Tristeza, Dolor, Amor, Rabia, Impotencia… desesperación. Mientras todo esto tenía lugar en lo más profundo de su alma la luz aumentó de intensidad, y al mirar con os ojos entornados el proceder del resplandor, se apartó un poco la camiseta para examinar la pequeña marca de nacimiento en forma de estrella de seis puntas que, por casualidad o no, era la fuente de la misteriosa luz.**

 **Fascinada, Giselle tocó la marca con el dedo y como si estuviese premeditado la luz se alzó por encima de su cabeza formando una espiral que también rodeó al atónito demonio que permanecía junto a ella, todavía sujetándola por los hombros y sin mover un músculo. Por otra parte también sentía como una parte de sí misma se liberaba borrando por completo aquella sensación de necesitar algo y de tener otra identidad que la había atormentado toda la vida, aliviándola y dejándola desconcertada a partes iguales.**

 **La espiral se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, así como el misterioso latido. En unos minutos todo volvió a su calma habitual, y en el bosque solo se escuchaban los sonidos de los animales y el susurro del viento entre los árboles, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Giselle miró a Sesshomaru a los ojos y no halló nada que le indicase lo que éste sentía o pensaba sobre lo acontecido. Se sentía perdida, desconcertada y en cierta forma triste. Notaba un nudo en la garganta cuya procedencia no podía explicar, pero no dijo nada y simplemente agachó la cabeza e hizo el ademán de seguir caminando cuando la mano del demonio en su brazo la detuvo.**

 **\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó desconcertada, girándose de nuevo para observarlo.**

– **mira tu cuello. – fue la respuesta. La chica obedeció y miró hacia abajo. Lucía una fina cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello, y pendiendo de ésta había una pequeña bola de cristal del tamaño de una nuez, en cuyo interior se podía apreciar una estrella de seis puntas de color verde encerrada en un círculo de un material blanco-plateado que Giselle supo reconocer sin problemas.**

– **Es Adamantium. – Dijo para sí sin dejar de examinar el colgante.**

 **\- ¿conoces la procedencia de esta esfera? – Inquirió Sesshomaru, quien cada vez comprendía menos lo que estaba pasando ahí, pero estaba decidido a averiguar todo lo posible sobre la humana, su aparición y los extraños sucesos que la habían acompañado.**

 **\- Nunca la había visto. – Replicó Giselle. – Pero el símbolo no me es desconocido. –**

 **\- ¿qué significa? –**

 **\- Las cuatro puntas de la estrella son los cuatro elementos, ya sabéis, tierra, agua, aire y fuego. La quinta punta simboliza el espíritu y la sexta simboliza a nuestra Diosa y creadora, Lilith. Por último está el círculo, que tradicionalmente se relaciona con la unión, el comienzo y la eternidad. –**

 **\- Es poderoso. –Dijo el demonio como única respuesta ante la explicación de la chica. – Y su aparición no es casual, al igual que tú. –**

 **Giselle fue a replicar pero las palabras murieron en sus labios, pues una voz retumbó por su mente como si el que hablaba estuviera justo a su lado, esperando el momento preciso para susurrar unas palabras que la dejaron petrificada.**

 **\- Oh sí, sabía que volverías algún día. ¡Entrégame la Joya ahora mismo! –**

 **Por su aspecto Giselle dedujo que no era la única que había escuchado la exigencia del ser invisible, porque automáticamente Sesshomaru adoptó una posición defensiva e intuyendo el peligro, Giselle se irguió, tensa, lista para sacar su varita mágica y entrar en acción.**

\- No acostumbro a perder mi tiempo con seres que no son capaces de dar la cara así que no lo diré dos veces. Sal de donde quiera que te escondas o vete ahora mismo. – Dijo el demonio sin abandonar la postura defensiva.

¿Sesshomaru, eliges protegerla? Entonces morirás con ella, tal y como debió haber sido. – Replicó la voz con tono burlón. Frente a ellos comenzó a materializarse la figura de una mujer alta, de cuerpo delgado y esbelto, piel como la porcelana y ojos de color granate, que le daban un aspecto siniestro en contraste con la piel blanca y el pelo, de un tono verde oscuro en la parte superior, pero se aclaraba más conforme se avanzaba hacia las puntas, todo ello unido a la tenebrosa aura de magia oscura que irradiaba a su alrededor.

La extravagante mujer posó sus ojos primero en Sesshomaru, que la miraba impasible y luego se posaron sin posibilidad de error en Giselle. Ésta sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza ante el escrutinio de la otra, pero no dijo ni hizo ningún movimiento, pues no quería ser la primera en perder en un combate si éste tenía que producirse.

¿Y bien, qué os ha parecido? ¿Adivináis quién es esta misteriosa mujer?

Lo dije la primera vez que publiqué este capítulo pero lo repito ahora. Esto en principio era mucho más largo, pero decidí cortarlo por la mitad porque había un contraste muy definido entre una parte y la otra pero os diré algo. Si recivo entre dos y cuatro comentarios subo el capí muy pronto! Vamos, que son muy pocos coments lo que os pido. animáos a dejarme vuestras opiniones y todo tipo de críticas constructivas e ideas, si es que tenéis alguna.

PD:

La estrofa que Giselle canta pertenece a la canción Pocker face de Lady gaga, cuya traducción es la siguiente:

Él no puede leer mi,

él no puede leer mi.

No, él no puede leer mi cara de póquer.

Ella no tiene que amar a nadie.


	4. Chapter 4: Creo en ti

\- Entrégamelo, si tienes la bondad, querida. – Pidió con exquisita educación, señalando con el báculo el collar que pendía del cuello de Giselle.

\- No. – Respondió la chica al instante. No sabía por qué motivo tenía ella

aquella joya tan inusual, pero tenía más que claro que no se la entregaría a una bruja renegada, pues eso era la recién llegada. Portaba, en el adamantium tallado en forma de círculo que remataba su báculo, un símbolo muy parecido al del colgante, solo que en el interior de la estrella había barias líneas que se entrecruzaban y salían de la figura acabando en el diámetro del círculo.

§ - Lo harás, de lo contrario, perderás algo más que esa carita de ángel que tienes, querida. Además, una mocosa como tú no puede usar el poder de la joya mortal. En tus manos no es más que un desperdicio. -

§ - Patético. – Dijo la fría voz de Sesshomaru, mirando con desprecio a la bruja oscura. – Esto se parece a la obsesión que tuvieron todos los demonios por la esfera de los cuatro espíritus. Solo la buscaba gente débil y cobarde para poder llegar a ser algo en sus miserables vidas. El mismo tipo de gente que tú, Hiretsuko. -

§ Misterio resuelto. ¿Con qué esa era Hiretsuko? Ahora Giselle comprendía, en parte, el malentendido que se había producido cuando se encontró con el demonio. Se preguntó qué tipo de disputa tendría Sesshomaru con ella, y el por qué Hiretsuko deseaba lo que ella había denominado "joya mortal"… Pero entonces cayó en una cosa. Repasó en su mente los acontecimientos de los últimos minutos y se dio cuenta de que había transcurrido un corto periodo de tiempo desde que adquirió la joya, hasta que Hiretsuko hizo acto de presencia.

§ - '¡Como te atreves! - Gritó furiosa la aludida dando un paso adelante, preparándose para el ataque.

§ - Tú lo sabías. – Le espetó Giselle. – Sabías que pasaría esto y le estabas vigilando. –

§ - No solo le vigilaba a él, hija del círculo. También te esperaba a ti. Llevo años aguardando tu regreso, y empezaba a preguntarme si te habías perdido por el camino hasta que sentí tu presencia. Un poder tan grande… tan puro… - Suspiró con aire teatral. – Era embriagador…. Excitante… nunca había sentido algo así. -

§ Giselle se quedó helada ante las palabras de la bruja oscura. Lo que decía aquella pirada no tenía sentido alguno, porque, ¿cómo podía ella saber de su existencia si pertenecían a épocas remotamente diferentes? ¿Y por qué hablaba de esperar su regreso si nunca había estado allí? Lo que estaba claro era que nada de lo que sucedía encajaba en absoluto consigo misma, pero sentía que tras las palabras de Hiretsuko y el enfrentamiento con Sesshomaru, había una larga explicación.

§ La chica decidió que ya era hora de dejarse de cháchara y de ponerse serios, pues comenzaba a sentir que algo cambiaba en el aire que los rodeaba, como si una fuerza invisible los estuviera atrapando en una trampa incorpórea. Pero ni en sus peores sueños se hubiera imaginado que tendría que poner a prueba sus poderes defensivos y de ataque contra una bruja renegada. Por su mente pasaron todas las historias y rumores que había escuchado sobre las brujas oscuras, pero se obligó a centrarse en la realidad y dejar de pensar en tonterías.

§ - Y ahora, querida, vas a entregarme eso. Seré compasiva y te haré una oferta. Si me entregas la joya mortal os mataré rápido a ti y a tu guardián. De lo contrario… - Dejó la oración en el aire, pero no había que ser un lince para captar el resto de las palabras en suspenso.

§ "De lo contrario, os la quitaré a la fuerza y os mataré lentamente mientras disfruto vuestra agonía"… Sí, eso sería lo más probable, pero Giselle no estaba dispuesta a rendirse sin luchar.

§ - ¿Si tanto la quieres, por qué no vienes a por ella? – La retó la joven sacando su varita mágica del interior de su chaqueta. Era una vara que irradiaba un tenue resplandor plateado y estaba delicadamente trabajada en forma de espiral a lo largo de toda su extensión. Se hallaba rematada por un pequeño cristal tallado en forma de voluta, en cuyo interior se podía apreciar una especie de humo de colores cambiantes.

§ - ¡Oooh, que divertido, la pequeña quiere jugar! – Gritó extasiada la mujer con tono cantarín. Alzó el báculo y recitó una extraña letanía que hizo estremecer a Giselle, quien ya tenía un contraembrujo preparado mentalmente y gritó:

§ - ¡Invocoaerem et aquas !(1) – Al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba estas palabras agitó la varita en sentido descendente, como si estuviese acuchillando el aire. De inmediato las aguas de la corriente que fluía junto a ellos se alzaron formando una inmensa pared acuática, que fue empujada por un repentino viento. La barrera se interpuso entre ellos y Hiretsukko. Giselle sabía que era una defensa muy básica, pero necesitaba ganar algo de tiempo para trazar un plan, pues no era tonta y sabía que su adversaria no se lo pondría nada fácil.

§ - ¿qué sabéis de ella? – Le preguntó al demonio que había desenvainado una de sus espadas y adoptaba una postura de combate y mantenía los ojos fijos en la pared de agua frente a ellos.

§ - ¿qué sabes tú? – Le preguntó éste a su vez. – Dijiste que no sabías nada de ella, pero es como si no te sorprendiesen sus poderes. –

§ - Es una bruja renegada, fue expulsada del círculo, ¿qué más hay que saber de ella? -

· ****

· 

§ Sesshomaru miró por unos instantes a la humana a los ojos. Decía la verdad, de lo contrario él lo sabría, pero de todas formas no había tiempo para conversaciones estúpidas que no les ayudarían a deshacerse de Hiretsuko.

§ - Debería estar muerta. Me deshice de Hiretsuko hace cinco años. –

· - Siendo una bruja oscura todo es posible. – Respondió la chica con gesto de preocupación. – Tenemos dos opciones. Podemos aprovechar la poca ventaja que tenemos y escapar a algún sitio protegido, o podemos arriesgarnos a luchar con ella. –

o – Yo, Sesshomaru nunca huyo de un enemigo, humana. –

§ - Muy bien. – Fue la respuesta. Se encogió de hombros, como quitándole hierro al asunto y preguntó con tono ligero: - ¿Tenéis algún plan mi lord? –

§ - NO necesito la ayuda de una humana, de quien no se nada más que su nombre y que apenas es una niña. – Sentenció con frialdad, sin dirigirle si quiera una sola mirada a la atónita chica que lo observaba con desconcierto.

§ - Pero no puedes luchar en condiciones en tu estado, tu herida… - Señaló su costado, donde antes había una herida sangrante, pero de la cual no parecía quedar rastro, pues el fluido rojo se había detenido por completo. No se molestó en decirle que por su condición de demonio las heridas como aquella eran superficiales para él, sino que aguardó a que la barrera acuática se desvaneciera, lo que ocurrió en pocos segundos.

§ - ¿Hija del círculo, es esto lo único de lo que eres capaz? – Se burló la bruja que no se había movido ni un centímetro de su sitio. – Otros aprovecharían el escudo de agua para pensar en una estrategia, pero ya veo que aparte de un estorbo eres estúpida. –

§ - Tu lucha es conmigo, no con ella. – Le replicó Sesshomaru, a lo que la mujer comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

§ - Sesshomaru, eres todo un caballero. ¿Así que no quieres ponerla en peligro eh? Ya veo, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero ya que estoy aquí además de llevarme la joya mortal y acabar con vosotros dos, cumpliré con el asunto que tu padre y yo teníamos entre manos… ya sabes de lo que te hablo. –

§ -Basta de charla. No tengo todo el día para acabar contigo. – La interrumpió irritado. Levantó a Bakusaiga y se dispuso para la lucha. La bruja hizo lo propio, y de la estrella del mismo hizo surgir un rayo de color morado intenso, que dirigió contra él con una simple orden en lenguaje arcano. El demonio saltó hacia atrás en un parpadeo y con un movimiento de espada atravesó el rayo mágico, que desapareció con una pequeña explosión. Después se lanzó contra la bruja oscura con la intención de herirla con Bakusaiga, y que el poder de la espada hiciese el resto del trabajo. Ésta aguardó sin mover ni un músculo y manteniendo la sonrisa en todo momento hasta que el filo de la espada casi la rozaba, entonces interpuso su báculo entre su cuerpo y el arma demoníaca haciendo saltar chispas al entrar las dos armas en contacto.

§ - Baya, parece que tu habilidad y poder demoníacos no han disminuido ni un poco en estos cinco años. – Dijo con la voz ligeramente entrecortada por el esfuerzo que hacía para mantener la espada de Sesshomaru alejada de su cuerpo.

§ - Siempre subestimándome . – Respondió él con indiferencia, pero interiormente se preguntaba el por qué la bruja no había atacado con algo más potente, ni por qué se empleaba a fondo en la lucha. A menos que…

§ De pronto los dos contrincantes se separaron de forma inesperada, pues una fuerza invisible había lanzado al demonio hacia atrás, pero éste recuperó la serenidad y cayó de pie cerca de donde se encontraba Giselle observando el combate.

Giselle se sentía cada vez más inquieta, ya que la sensación de estar atrapados no había desaparecido en todo el rato. Era similar a sentir la fuerza de dos imanes de polaridades distintas el uno enfrente del otro, que se atraen con una fuerza inmensa a pesar de su pequeño tamaño. Giselle probó a retroceder un paso pero sentía que luchaba contra una fuerza titánica que la empujaba hacia delante, en dirección a Hiretsuko y Sesshomaru. Horrorizada comprendió las intenciones de la bruja renegada. Observó a Sesshomaru, que había sido lanzado hacia atrás por la fuerza del escudo que protegía el báculo de poder de su enemiga y la miró por unos instantes con detenimiento, rememorando en su cabeza el ataque y contraataque que acababa de producirse. ¡Pues claro, solo quería ganar tiempo! Ahora lo veía claro. Aquella mujer solo había estado jugando con el demonio como el gato que juega con el ratón antes de comérselo, como el cazador que acecha a su presa antes de dar el golpe de gracia y capturarla.

No se lo pensó dos veces. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Sesshomaru mientras le gritaba:

\- ¡Es una trampa, no luchéis contra ella! -

o El demonio volvió el rostro en su dirección con un leve atisbo de sorpresa en sus agraciadas facciones y arqueó una de sus finas cejas en señal de interrogante. La chica seguía avanzando, a pesar de la fuerza que la empujaba hacia el centro de la disputa. Instintivamente extendió una mano hacia el Lord, quien de igual modo caminó en su dirección, comprendiendo las palabras de la joven, ya que le costaba de igual modo moverse.

§ Por fin, tras un enorme esfuerzo la mano de Giselle se encontró con la de Sesshomaru, quien tiró de ella para aproximarla hacia su cuerpo y alejarla de la feroz batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo. Cuando las manos de los dos jóvenes se tocaron Giselle pensó por un alocado momento que era como en las películas, cuando los dos desafortunados protagonistas se encuentran en peligro a causa de un temblor de tierra, y solo se salvan porque uno de ellos está en la zona más segura y se escucha el clásico : - ¡Cógeme la mano! – Y después del típico momento de tensión, la feliz pareja se reúne feliz y a salvo. Derrotan al malvado de la historia y todos viven felices y comen perdices.

§ - Pero no estamos en una película ni en un libro. Esto es la realidad, la dura y cruel realidad, donde podemos morir los dos por culpa de una bruja desquiciada. – Miró a Sesshomaru a los ojos y se sintió segura de que todo saldría bien. NO tenía sentido pero algo en su interior parecía haber conectado con el inquietante demonio y a pesar de la situación, le sonrió y dijo:

· - YO sé que puedes hacerlo. Creo en ti. –

o En aquel momento no le importó no hablarle como correspondía a una persona de su posición, no le importó su estatus social ni lo que él pudiese pensar de ella, pues cuando estas palabras salieron de sus labios él tiró con todas sus fuerzas de su mano y el cuerpo de la chica se precipitó contra el del demonio, quien la sujetó a tiempo para que su cabeza no rebotase contra la armadura que le protegía el pecho.

§ Giselle se volvió para mirar a Hiretsuko. Ésta no parecía sorprendida en lo más mínimo, más bien era como si se esperaba precisamente aquello y los dos sintieron de nuevo esa sensación de ahogo y presión que los rodeaba por todas partes. Finalmente los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas de temor y como si estuviese premeditado, envolvió la pequeña volita que pendía de su cuello y pensó:

· - Ayúdanos, por favor, sácanos de aquí. –

· Fue instantáneo. La joya mortal comenzó a brillar con su característico tono verdoso, y miles de pequeños hilos de luz comenzaron a salir de ella y a rodear a la bruja oscura, quien había dejado de sonreír y adoptaba una expresión de miedo y odio terrible.

o Los hilos se entrelazaban, tejiendo una intrincada red entorno a Hiretsuko, quien la golpeaba una y otra vez con su báculo sin obtener nada más que chispas. Al mismo tiempo el misterioso embrujo que la mujer había lanzado para inmovilizar a Giselle y Sesshomaru parecía haberse roto, ya que la presión que les rodeaba desapareció.

o - ¡No, no! ¿Maldita mocosa, qué has hecho? – Gritaba Hiretsuko fuera de sí. – ¡Te mataré aunque sea lo último que haga! No se cómo has vuelto pero pienso tomar lo que se me prometió hace casi trescientos años. Recuérdalo Sesshomaru, ella formará parte de mi sacrificio ahora, y tarde o temprano pienso utilizarla para completar mi ritual. – Y dicho esto levantó el báculo por encima de su cabeza y recitó una larga salmodia que en principio no pareció producir ningún efecto pero que hizo que Giselle sintiera un tirón en el cuello. Era la cadena de la joya mortal, que estaba siendo atraída hacia Hiretsuko, pero la joven se esforzó para retenerla en su lugar, obteniendo como resultado que ésta se volviese contra ella y la comenzase a asfixiar. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantener la cadena alejada de su cuello, y pronto sintió la fría mordedura del metal en la piel.

o – Esto no es con la muchacha Hiretsuko, es conmigo. – Escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru vagamente y se sintió tranquila. Él estaba ahí junto a ella, él por lo menos podría salvarla. Podría hacerlo porque él era Sesshomaru, lord de las tierras del oeste y ella era… ¿quién era ella? Un nombre comenzó a tomar forma en su mente pero se desvaneció casi de inmediato. Su visión se iba haciendo cada vez más borrosa y su cuerpo perdió las fuerzas hasta quedar totalmente inerte. La varita se le cayó de la mano y solo percibía los brazos del demonio rodeándola y poco después sintió que una mano apartaba sus cabellos para dejar al descubierto el cierre del collar.

§ - Si es que tiene cierre – Pensó para sí notando cómo los dedos de Sesshomaru rozaban su nuca suavemente, como las alas de una polilla. Por un momento la cadena se tensó aún más entorno a su cuello, pero en seguida dejó de estar en contacto con su piel, que se había irritado y poco a poco los ojos volvieron a enfocar el paisaje a su alrededor. El aire entraba en sus pulmones de nuevo, pero no todo marchaba sobre ruedas aún.

§ - ¡No, la joya! – Gritó y llegó a tiempo de sujetar un extremo de la cadena de plata, pero la fuerza del hechizo hacía que su mano, ligeramente sudorosa resbalase al intentar atrapar la joya mortal, por lo que se soltó de Sesshomaru casi sin darse cuenta para emplear todas sus fuerzas, pero éste se le adelantó, aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pues cuando estaba a punto de recuperar la joya, ésta se desprendió de la cadena y fue a estrellarse contra una de las rocas que había junto al arroyo.

§ Todos vieron lo que sucedió a continuación. La bola de cristal se rompió, pero la estrella permaneció intacta, rodeada por el círculo de adamantium. Las seis puntas de la misma brillaron en seis tonos diferentes durante unos instantes y tras una pausa interminable la figurilla se rompió en dos. Los seis puntos de luz se dispersaron por todas partes hasta perderse de vista, pero la estrella permaneció sobre la roca como único recuerdo de lo que fue en algún momento, la poderosa y misteriosa joya mortal.

§ - Se ha roto… -Susurró Giselle desconcertada, sin apartar la vista de los pedazos que quedaban sobre la roca. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Sesshomaru pasar junto a ella en dirección a la orilla del arroyo, inclinarse y tomar los dos trozos de la estrella. Luego volvió la cabeza en dirección a Hiretsuko, quien no decía nada debido a la impresión y declaró con su voz profunda e impasible:

§ - Por culpa de tu estupidez, la Joya se ha roto y los núcleos de su poder se han perdido. Una prueba más de lo patética que eres. -

§ - Esto no ha terminado Sesshomaru, más bien acaba de empezar. Nos volveremos a ver, cuando tenga los seis núcleos de poder, desde luego. Ese día completaré la joya, mataré a tu portadora y completaré mi ritual. – Respondió la aludida con otra de sus risas tintineantes y tras decir esto, se materializó ante ella una enorme serpiente de humo que se fue enroscando alrededor de su cuerpo hasta llegar a la garganta. La hechicera acarició con uno de sus elegantes y blancos dedos la cabeza de la serpiente, luego hizo una ostentosa reverencia y desapareció.

o ****

· Sesshomaru no perdió el tiempo en contemplar el lugar en el que Hiretsuko se había desvanecido, en lugar de eso caminó con tranquilidad hasta situarse frente a Giselle y le extendió la mano con los trozos de la joya mortal. Ella le miró con el desconcierto pintado en sus ojos del color del ocaso y no pudo evitar recordar otros ojos que lo miraron una vez de aquel mismo modo. Una mirada curiosa y desconcertada, pero sin ningún atisbo de miedo por su persona. Había sido Rin la dueña de aquella mirada, el día en que se vieron por primera vez, cuando ella no era más que una niña huérfana, asustada y desvalida.

· - Esto te pertenece. – Le dijo obligándose a sí mismo a volver a la realidad por segunda vez en el día.

o – No soy digna de llevarla conmigo. Habéis sido testigo hace tan solo unos minutos de cómo se destruía estando en mis manos, lord Sesshomaru. –

§ - Eres digna de llevar la joya mortal porque a ti es a quien se le ha presentado. Te corresponde por derecho tenerla, y con respecto a lo que acaba de pasar, ya lo dije una vez. Fue culpa de Hiretsuko, no tuya. –

§ - Gracias… yo… no se qué deciros. – Contestó con un leve rubor en las mejillas, cogiendo la estrella rota y guardándosela en el interior de la prenda de donde antes había sacado su extraña varita.

§ - ¿No se te olvida algo más? – Le preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras señalaba el suelo. La humana siguió la dirección de su mano y allí estaba, donde se le había caído, la varita mágica.

§ - Ehm, gracias de nuevo. – Dijo con una sonrisa inclinándose y recogiendo el instrumento. Al incorporarse apuntó con la varita hacia sus ropas y murmuró algo que el demonio no pudo entender. Al instante las gotas de sangre que manchaban su impoluto haori se desvanecieron y la chica lo obsequió con una sonrisa radiante.

§ - ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – Preguntó con renovado entusiasmo iluminando su rostro. Se parecía tanto a ella…

§ - Al palacio del oeste. Alguien puede darnos más información sobre todo esto. – Fue la respuesta. Se volvió en dirección a Jaken, que había estado extrañamente callado durante todo el transcurso de los acontecimientos. El pequeño demonio rana aguardaba junto a Ah-un en la linde del bosque y cuando el lord se aproximó se apresuró a elogiarlo como de costumbre y a menospreciar a la bruja oscura, diciendo que ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él, que por eso había decidido rendirse y un fin de sin sentidos más.

§ - Giselle, monta en Ah-un, volaremos. No hay tiempo que perder. –

§ La chica obedeció y tras acomodarse mejor el extraño saco que cargaba a la espalda se montó en el dragón y acarició con ternura las dos cabezas, quienes se sacudieron levemente e hicieron un ruidito de agradecimiento. Tras esto Jaken se subió delante de ella, Sessomaru se elevó y el resto le siguió, poniendo rumbo al palacio del oeste, mientras que sus siluetas se recortaban en el sol del atardecer.

§ Parecía mentira, pero había transcurrido todo un día desde que una humana había llegado desde un tiempo lejano, después de que él eliminase a un grupo de demonios descerebrados en uno de sus paseos, donde se sumía en la unión con la naturaleza, buscando la paz que su corazón, ese ente que creía inservible e inexistente deseaba con desesperación. La pequeña humana tenía algo que ver con él y con Rin, estaba más que seguro de eso, pero debía averiguar el misterio de Giselle, de su procedencia, de su aroma, de su simple presencia en aquel mundo.

· **** 

§ No muy lejos de aquel lugar, en la humilde casa de una aldea, dos sacerdotisas se miraban inquietas. Habían sentido un despliegue de poder inusual en las cercanías de la aldea, en dirección al antiguo pozo come huesos, y la menor se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con los hechos ocurridos allí cinco años atrás, donde la muerte se había llevado la vida de una chica inocente y dulce, y donde un corazón que había empezado a experimentar el auténtico amor, se congeló para talvez, no volver a sentir jamás.

§ Kagome se preguntó entristecida si su cuñado superaría la muerte de su protegida, el único ser, de entre todos los seres que había logrado traspasar las impenetrables barreras entorno al estoico demonio.

o – Tú no odiabas a los humanos en realidad, solo sentías rabia por lo que creías que había matado a tu padre. – Pensó mirando a uno de sus hijos, que jugaba con un palo a modo de espada.

o – Espero que algún día puedas sanar tu corazón, hermano mayor. Después de todo a ella no le gustaría verte sufrir. –

o En ese momento llegó inuyasha con los brazos cargados de leña y al verlo, el niño corrió hacia él sin preocuparse por el palo, que había dejado tirado de cualquier manera. Desde lejos se alcanzaban a oír sus gritos de júbilo al ver llegar a su padre, y aunque el medio demonio parecía preocupado por algo, sus ojos brillaron de cadliledz y orgullo al ver al pequeño.

§ Inuyasha entró en la cabaña, dejó la leña en una esquina seguido por el niño y mientras este se le subía encima, miró con gesto serio a las dos mujeres. Él también había percibido el extraño poder que provenía de las cercanías del pozo, y se preguntaba lo que podría estar pasando.

o – He venido en cuanto lo sentí. – Dijo mirando a Kagome.

o - ¿Crees que el camino a tu época se ha vuelto a abrir? –

o – Lo dudo. Ese camino se cerró después de que se destruyera la esfera. – Respondió la joven sacerdotisa.

o - ¿Qué piensas tú, Kaede? – Añadió mirando a la otra mujer, que era mucho más mayor y que también había sido una de sus mentores además de Ginengi cuando regresó a la época feudal.

o – Es posible que se haya abierto el camino a tu época Kagome, pero estoy segura de que hay algo más. -

o – He olido a dos personas en esa dirección. – Dijo Inuyasha. Ambas mujeres lo miraron expectantes hasta que se atrevió a decir.

o – Una de ellas era Sesshomaru, pero… -

o - ¿qué? – Preguntó Kagome, ya cansada de tanto suspenso. A veces su paciencia era mínima, igual que la de su querido esposo.

o – Es imposible, pero la otra persona era… Rin. -

o Se produjo un silencio sepulcral en la estancia, un silencio tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Todos los presentes sabían que aquello era del todo imposible… o talvez no.

o – Pero en su olor había algo más, estoy seguro de eso. –

o - ¿Viste a Sesshomaru? – Preguntó Kaede, mirando pensativa hacia la puerta de la cabaña.

o – No, pero quien quiera que fuese esa persona se fue con él. -

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! Bueno, si es que hay alguno que aún continúa leyendo este fic.

Siento nuevamente la demora, pero lo que también lamento es la falta de reviews. Ya sabéis que da más ganas de escribir cuando uno te dice lo que le parece, si deberían de hacerse cambios, ETC...

Pero en fin, he vuelto y el siguiente ya va por la mitad, así que espero que me dejéis comentarios, que me motivarán cada vez más a publicar con rapidez y a mejorar en cualquier aspecto.

Y ahora vamos como siempre al glosario:

(1) Significa:

invoco al aire y al agua!

Una cosita más antes de despedirme. Le pido ayuda a cualquiera que además de leer, escriba en esta página para que me diga cómo se ponen esas barras de separación entre escenas. He estado buscando esa opción por todas partes pero no me sale.

El que lo sepa que me lo diga en los comentarios o mandándome un PM.

Sin más que añadir, hasta la próxima!

Lil


End file.
